There Goes My Life
by Angel408
Summary: T for safety.Bra tells Goten something thats going to change their life forever.With the song 'There goes my life' by Kenny Chesney. BraxGoten R&R Oneshot


Disclaimer: I dont know Dragon Ball Z or the song There goes my life by Kenny Chesney.

/**blah**/-song  
'blah'-thought  
"Blah"-words

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bra walked over to the apartment that Goten lived in while he was in College. It was about two mile away from Chi-Chi and Goku's house. She knocked on the door and waited, nervously, for him to answer. They've been, secretly, going out for a year now. She's pretty sure her father knows yet he says nothing. As she stands there she thinks to herself 'What am I going to say to him? How is he going to react?'

Bra pushed those thoughts aside as Goten answered the door. He looked surprised to see her standing there

"Bra?" He said in a questioning sort of way ", I thought you couldn't come by until next week."

"I had to see you." She answered quietly "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Goten nodded, noticing how serious she was acting. He opened the door wider to let her in. Bra walked past him into his tiny living room. She sat down on the couch and Goten sat across from her. She didn't look at him instead looked down at her hands which were clutching her pants.

"Bra? What did you want to talk about?" He said noticing her nervousness.

"Goten..." She started before she broke down crying.

"Bra? Bra, what is it? What's wrong?" He said hugging her.

"I'm pregnant, Goten, I'm pregnant." She whispered.

His eyes widen. He pulled away to look her in the eye. Seeing the truth in her eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

/**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one./**

"There has to be some mistake..." He started

"No mistake." She cut in ", I just got back from the doctor. The test was positive."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm keeping it. I wont kill it...Its mine, mistake or no mistake." Bra broke down crying again.

"But Bra...What about our lives? What about our dreams?"

"I dont know about you, but mine have been altered. I'll to this myself if I have to."

/**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.**/

"No Bra, We'll do this...Together." He whispered hugging her again. But he couldn't help but think...

/**And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.../**

So they went home and told everybody that she was pregnant. Vegeta didn't look that surprised since Bra had told him before hand for she knew he would the most angry and disappointed. Everyone was disappointed in them but it was forgiven when they told him they would marry and raise the child together.

A few years later...

Goten walked into the kitchen in their small two-story house. Goten and Bra have been married for about 4 years. They have a beautiful three year old girl named Kaya. Goten looked at the fridge and smiled at the pictures.

**/A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl./**

He walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the floor next to Kaya who was drawing scribbles on a piece of paper.

"Look, daddy, Look." She said holding up the piece of paper as she looked at him for approval.

"That's really good, Kaya." Goten said. He couldn't help but smile ", But it's time for bed, now. Mommy's upstairs waiting for you."

"'K," She smiled as she grabbed her teddy bear and started up the stairs. Goten walked with her and watched her go up the stairs.

**/Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**

As she turned the corner she looks at him "Night, Daddy. I love you." She said in a small voice, smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at Kaya as she turned the corner and went to her bedroom.

**/He smiles.  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life./**

15 years later...

Goten stood outside checking the car. He had to make sure it was ready for the long drive to the coast. Today, Kaya left for college. He remember his days in college and smiled. He quit after his first year of college but he knew his daughter wouldn't make mistake he did. 'No, it wasn't a mistake. It was a gift.' He thought as he walked back into the house to say good-bye to his daughter. She walked down the steps with Bra behind her. She picked up her final bag and hugged Bra and Goten good-bye.

**/She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast./**

With promises to write and visit as often as possible, Kaya got into her car and drove away. Goten stood by the window with Bra next to him. A tear rolled down his eye as he watched her car disappear. "I love you, be safe." He whispered.

**/And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye./**

He turned from the window and thought...

**/There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye./**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review!


End file.
